1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to natural frequency conveyors and more particularly, to a poly phase drive and drive controller system for delivering objects such as food from one location to another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a variety of means to power natural frequency conveyors. The most common means to power natural frequency conveyors are:                Electric motor turning an eccentric shaft such as on shaker screens.        Electromagnets creating a pulsing force such as electric shavers.        
Most existing natural frequency electromagnetic conveyors are connected to a single phase electric power source which energizes an electromagnet and stator set causing the natural frequency. However, a major setback of the existing conveyors is inefficiency of utilizing electricity when the conveyors are powered by the single phase source of electricity.
Therefore, there is a significant need to provide conveyors which utilize poly phase electric power sources to significantly improve the efficiency in utilizing a source of electricity when the conveyors are in operation.